


weight

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Spanking, also a shitty ending because it's 2:30 in the fucking morning, he needs to be protected, keith is just scared okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is stressed, but he'd rather not tell Shiro that.





	weight

**Author's Note:**

> it is 2:30 in the morning and I need to wake up at 5, what the fuck am I doing writing a voltron spank-fic.

The past few weeks had been horrible. Keith had a weight on his chest that he didn’t know how to get rid of, and everything felt like it was falling apart. He had become snappy at everyone, and even though he knew what he was doing, he couldn’t stop it. Shiro had tried to get him to talk a couple times, but that only led to Keith storming out without finishing the conversation. Keith knew that he should trust his boyfriend but he just couldn’t tell him what was going on; he was stressed about his own problems and didn’t need Keith’s as well.

The red paladin sat at his desk chair swiveling back and forth. He knew he had messed up big time today, and he knew Shiro would be pissed. The pressure got bigger at the thought of Shiro being mad at him, and he sighed, laying his head down. He had said something completely uncalled for about the Princess, but he didn’t understand why he said it. It just… came out. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head with a sigh.

“Yes?” he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. The door was quiet for a second before a familiar voice spoke.

“I’m coming in.” Keith swallowed harshly as Shiro walked into the room. A disappointed look adorned his face and he sat on the bed with a sigh.

“Keith…” he started off. Keith broke eye contact to stare at the floor, too ashamed to look Shiro in the eye.

“Yes,” Keith answered, hoping his voice wasn’t as shaky as it felt. Shiro motioned for him to come over, and Keith hesitated. Shiro sighed.

“You don’t want to make this worse for yourself,” he said quietly. Keith scoffed.

“I don’t care,” he retorted, immediately regretting his words. He wouldn’t let Shiro know that though.

“Keith, come over here,” Shiro said, his voice sharper than before. Keith inwardly winced and slowly walked over to the older man. He stood in front of Shiro, contriteness seeping into his head.

“Why did you insult Princess Allura?” Shiro asked, his voice gentle again. Keith shrugged, refusing to meet the eyes that stared into his.

“I don’t know,” he said bluntly, and Shiro’s gaze hardened.

“Stop this childishness. Answer my questions and own up to what you’ve done.” Keith gave a humorless chuckle.

“Isn’t your motto ‘behave like a child, get treated like a child’? If you’re going to treat me like one, I might as well act like one.” Shiro let out a long breath and reached forwards, unbuckling Keith’s jeans.

“Fine.” The button came undone and the jean’s slid down the younger boy’s legs. Keith swallowed again, his breathing steadily getting heavier in fear of what was going to happen. “If you’d like to behave like a brat to justify this, then okay. But what you did was still wrong, and I want to know why you’ve been acting so rude lately.” Keith huffed and looked at the far wall, trying to get his mind away from what was happening.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiro hooked his fingers into the waistband of Keith’s underwear.

“Maybe you’ll know after a couple minutes of a spanking, yes?” The question was rhetorical, but even if it wasn’t, Keith wasn’t sure he’d be able to answer. His tongue became as thick as cotton as the cloth slid down and off Keith’s legs, and a blush made his way down his neck and chest. Shiro ignored it, leading him over his lap. The red paladin laid over the older, his toes barely scraping the floor. His hands were planted in front of his face and Keith regretted everything that he’d done, but refused to tell Shiro that.

“Why have you been acting like a brat for the past few weeks?” Shiro asked him. Quiet answered him and he sighed, lifting his hand. Keith closed his eyes.

The first smack was always the worst for Keith. He never remembered how much it  _ hurt _ until Shiro laid the first one down. And then they kept  _ coming _ . After the first dozen, Keith’s legs moved up and down, and he tried to worm away from the pain. Shiro laid an arm across Keith’s waist to keep him from moving any. Small noises started to pour from Keith’s mouth unwillingly, and he shut it in an attempt not to let Shiro know how it was affecting him, to no avail. 

Shiro spanked methodically, going back and forth from one cheek to the other. He’d start at the top, and then work his way down to Keith’s sit spots before starting back up again. By the time the fifth cycle was coming around, Keith was actively trying to hold in his sobs, tears running down his face. Shiro stopped once he made it back to the top, and rubbed up and down Keith’s back.

“Keith,” he said. The other tried to control his breathing to the best of his abilities, not really containing the gasps and small sobs. “Why have you been acting like a brat for the past few weeks?” Keith stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Shiro didn’t need his problems, and Keith could handle them on his own. He was an adult; he had his own worries in check. Shiro sighed and started again. The first spank made Keith gasp but he gritted his teeth and forced his mouth shut.

_ Why must he be so stubborn, _ Shiro thought to himself. When he made it to the bottom of Keith’s ass, he smacked his sit spots twice, harder than the rest. Keith made a strangled noise, and started sobbing in earnest, his attempt at keeping quiet failing.

“I’m sorry!” he squealed shortly after. “I d-didn’t mean it! I’m s-sorry!” Shiro stopped, massaging the younger boy’s ass. He kept blubbering out ‘sorry’s and ‘I didn’t mean it’s and Shiro kept quiet until the other got a grasp on his breathing.

“I’m going to ask again,” Shiro said quietly. “Why have you been acting like a brat for these past few weeks?” Keith stayed quiet for a minute before letting out another sob.

“B-because I’m stressed, okay? I-I’m going to mess up somehow and be the r-reason Voltron fails and the u-universe is gonna be destroyed, and it’ll all be m-my fault! All week there’s been this p-pressure on my ch-chest because I know it’s going to happen! I know it!” Keith let out another painful sob and laid limp over Shiro. The older let him cry for a few minutes before helping him up and setting him on his lap. 

“Keith,” he started, pulling the crying boy into a hug. Keith dug his face into Shiro’s neck, still sobbing hysterically. “You are  _ not _ going to mess up Voltron. You are our strongest flyer, and you’re incredibly strategic and brave and you  _ aren’t  _ going to be the reason the universe is destroyed. It won’t be destroyed, and part of that reason is  _ you _ .” He pulled Keith’s face from his neck and held them eye to eye. “You will not make Voltron fail.” Keith’s face scrunched up.

“You don’t know that!” Shiro shut him up with a chaste kiss and pulled back again.

“I  _ do _ know that,” he said. Keith looked into Shiro’s eyes for a moment, the conviction in Shiro’s voice strong enough to make him question himself.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked in a small voice and Shiro nodded immediately.

“I’m positive.” Keith hugged into Shiro again and slowly calmed down. When he finally stopped crying, he looked up at Shiro.

“I’m sorry for not telling you.” His voice was raspy from crying and his face was puffy and sore. “And I’m sorry for acting so rudely all week.” Shiro gave him a small smile and covered his face in kisses.

  
“It wasn’t okay, but we’re past it now. You still need to apologize to everyone, but I forgive you. Okay?” Keith nodded and Shiro laid them back on the bed. There, they fell asleep on each other with a smile on their faces and an overflowing feeling of something that could only be described as  _ love _ in their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck hope you enjoyed this trash.
> 
> check out my [tumblr](https://keith-ish.tumblr.com/) where I frequently reblog voltron


End file.
